Blinded By The White Light
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Sasori is lonely and has given up on life. When he goes to a new school, can a certain blonde change his mind? AU Slight Sasodei/Deisaso


* * *

Blinded By The White Light

Warning: Slightly descriptive self harm and mild language (A/N: its Hidan) Enjoy and tell me what you think

--

A small tear ran down Sasori's cheek as he looked at the window in his room. It was the anniversary of his parent's death. I had been 2 years since his parents parted.

14.

He was only 14 when they died. He used to be smart, he used to smile, and he used to laugh. That was all gone now. He completely shut down once they had died. He no longer smiled, he no longer laughed. Hell he had to change schools twice. He hated life, he wanted nothing more than it to end, but due to his grandmother needing him, he didn't.

Not yet.

A soft knock rang threw the room. It didn't faze Sasori in anyway, he remained looking at the window crying.

"Sasori?" An elder lady said from behind the door. "Can I come in?" Sasori lowered his head.

"Yes grandmother." Sasori said. The elder woman entered the room, looking at her grandson with sad eyes.

"Sasori, you better go to sleep. You are going to a new school after all and I would like you to start off on a good note." Sasori remained quite for awhile before responding.

"Of course grandmother. I am just going to take a bath and then go to sleep." She nodded in response and walked towards the door. She turned back, looking at her grandson one good time before she left. Sasori let out a deep sigh. He hated feeling this way, but luckily he knew how to deal with it. Slowly, Sasori walked to his dresser and opened the top door like it with held a precious treasure. He put his hand in and grabbed a hold of something.

His relief.

Slowly, he pulled out a kitchen knife stained with blood. All his troubles where about to be turned to pleasure. He led himself to the bathroom that was attached to his room and turned on the tub to 'hot water'. He put the plug in the drain so the water wouldn't drain. He stripped himself from his clothes and looked in the mirror. He saw several scars from the action he was about to do, but didn't care.

Skillfully, he took the knife in his hand and made eight 3-inch cuts on his left thigh and the same to the right. He sat there for a couple minutes, letting the cuts bleed, and then glanced over at the tub. Seeing it full, he turned off the water and got in the burning water. The cuts on his legs burned, really bad. He watched silently as the clear water started to turn pink.

This was the only thing he lived for now.

Sasori woke up the next morning naturally. He didn't need an alarm clock anymore, he woke up for school without it. He rolled over in his bed, staring silently at the portrait of him and his parents. How he missed them dearly. He slowly extended his arm, finger tips lightly brushing the glass.

"Mother, Father…I'm sorry." He said silently to himself. Minutes passed, and Sasori decided to get out of bed. He dressed himself for school in his normal attire. Tight black jeans and a black t-shirt with various wrist bands on. He liked the way he dressed. He glanced at the clock seeing it almost time to go. He grabbed his ipod from the top of the dresser and his backpack right by the door.

He was off to a new school, a new way to mess up horribly.

---

Sasori looked around as students stared at him as he entered the school grounds. How he hated when people would stare at him. It was like he was a freak that escaped the circus. He glared at a few people, he looked away immediately. He shook his head at their idiocy.

"Looks like this is going to another great year." He said to himself walking into the school.

--

He made his way to the class room he had his first class in. He opened the door, finding himself the only one in the classroom. He let out a sigh of relief running his hand through his fiery red hair. He walked over to a near by window seat, once again looking out the window._ 'I wonder what the kids at this school are like. Not that I really give a shit.' _He thought while looking out the window.

After a few minutes of waiting Sasori propped his chin on his palm, staring out the window. The door opened a couple moments later, as loud teens flooded the room.

"Hey Kakuzu..." Sasori heard one of the kids whisper. "…do you know who that emo looking red-head is over there?" Sasori shut his eyes, knowing they where talking about him.

"Hidan, you have no right on judging people on being 'emo'." One, Sasori guessed it was Kakuzu, of the teens said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He heard the teen yell that called him emo a few moments earlier. Sasori sighed, shutting his eyes tight. Yes, this was going to be one hell of a year. Sasori lost himself in the scenery till the bell finally rang.

"Alright, alright everyone lets get class started." Sasori looked at the teacher, trying to pay attention for once. "My name is Mr. Mitaroshi, I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher." He was holding a long ruler and had messy brown hair. He let out a sigh as he walked over to a male with silver hair slicked back who was still talking. He stopped right in front of the desk, and brought the ruler down hard and loud on the desk.

"HOLY SHIT!" The male yelled.

"Hidan language and pay attention." Mr. Mitaroshi said to Hidan. He pulled the ruler away from the desk, walking back to the front of the room. "I have 3 simple rules; No talking, Do your work on time and-"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Mita-"

"BE ON TIME!" The teacher yelled at the boy who entered, extending the ruler right before his neck. The boy gasped and held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, it's the first day Mr. Mitaroshi! Cut me some slack un." The boy said to the teacher.

"Tardiness isn't accepted in this class, no questions asked." He pulled his ruler back once again. "Take a seat Deidara." The boy nodded and sat right behind Sasori. The teacher continued to talk about the class and such, but Sasori grew bored. Deidara apparently did too cause he attempted to talk to the redhead.

"Hey, you're new here un…I'm Deidara." The blonde smiled at the redhead, who simply ignored him. Deidara poked Sasori, trying to get his attention. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"DEIDARA!" The teacher yelled throwing the black board easer at him, barely missing his head.

"Ah! Gomenasai!"

--

In all the classes, the blonde sat next to or behind the redhead and attempted to talk to him. It was really getting on Sasori's nerves. Now it was lunch time. Sasori put some of his books into his locker then pulled out his lunch and a book.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he have such a fascination of me?" Sasori said into his locker, shutting it rather hard. He was surprised to see that the blonde was standing right behind the door. The two stared at each other for a little till Sasori decided to speak up.

"What the hell do you WANT?!" Sasori said. The blonde smiled at him.

"Well we can start with your name un."

"Sasori." He said as he walked past the blonde, hoping he would take the hint. Of course he didn't. Sasori felt a slight tug on his shoulder.

"Sasori un, that's a nice name." The blonde smiled at him. Sasori glared at him.

"I hate it." He said, once again shoving out of the blondes grip and walking away. The blonde sped up, walking next to the redhead. Sasori let out an annoyed sigh, stopping looking at Deidara.

"What do you want?" Sasori said looking at Deidara.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends un. I know how hard it can be to be the ne-"

"No." Sasori simply said, walking away again.

"Alright un! You can eat with us tomorrow!" Deidara said to the redhead, and then went to eat his own lunch. Sasori turned a corner and bit his lip till it bled. _'Wait to go Sasori, your one chance to make a friend and you blew it.' _Deep down, Sasori was very lonely and lusted to have friends. But he didn't want to be hurt again, so he tried to avoid all human connections that could be made. He silently wondered how long it would be until he finally self destructed from the loneliness.

--

The next few days, Deidara did the same as the first day. Sasori of course declined every time not wanting a connection between the two to be made. The redhead sighed seeing the blonde waiting at his locker again.

"Are you going to ask me to lunch again brat?" Sasori said to Deidara.

"That depends, are you going to say no again un?" Deidara asked. Sasori let out a sigh of defeat.

"Why do you want to eat lunch with me so bad?" Deidara let a smile grace his lips.

"I want to get to know you un."

"Why? There's nothing interesting about me, I'm just like everyone else." Sasori said.

"Wrong un." Sasori looked at him. "Your different from everyone else Sasori, you keep to yourself and don't care what other people think un. You…intrigue me." The blonde said.

"How wrong you are brat. You know nothing about me." Sasori said walking away from the blonde. There was a moment of silence and then Deidara said;

"I know your lonely un!" Sasori stopped in his tracks, listening to the blonde. "You where hurt and you don't want to trust anyone because you are afraid of getting hurt again un. Am I right?" Sasori's eyes widened. He turned to the blonde, looking horrified.

"H-How do you know that?" The blonde merely smiled at the red head.

"You're not alone Sasori un." The blonde walked to the red head, head lowered. "I was sexually abused by my step-father, on multiple occasions. I felt so…Sad…so broken…I felt like I could never trust anyone ever again." The blonde looked like he was about to cry a river, but then put a smile on his face looking up at the red head. "But then I came to this school and met Hidan un. Even though he has a foul mouth and is rather rough, he has a really good heart un. He put me back together again."

"Deidara…" Sasori said looking at the blonde in a new light.

"And I thought that maybe, maybe you would need a 'Hidan' too un…" The blonde smiled at Sasori. He was speechless. After all his attempts to distance himself from the blonde, he still found him out completely. Sasori slowly sank to his knees, defeated.

"Deidara…" The blonde tilted his head looking at the redhead. "Will you be my 'Hidan?" The blonde looked confused for a moment, and then smiled.

"I would be happy to Sasori un."

* * *

Listen to Untilted by Simple Plan while reading the first part, it makes more sense that way.

~Ja Ne


End file.
